


Шерлок - женское имя (2). Новая жизнь

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Series: Шерлок - женское имя [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Case Fic, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 01, Sequel, Sherlock is woman
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: Вторая история серии, где Шерлок - дама и к тому же консультирующий психотерапевт. Джон обживается на Бейкер-стрит и беспокоится о Шерлок, а у Майкрофта есть новое дело.





	Шерлок - женское имя (2). Новая жизнь

__**Блог доктора Джона Х. Уотсона**   
29 января  
Я несколько дней писал здесь, что со мной ничего не происходит. Но вот вчера кое-что произошло. И это изменило мою жизнь. Ближайшую — точно. 

_Но обо всём по порядку._

_Я пришел на терапию к Элле. Оказалось, что она уехала, но мне предложили сходить к Шерлоку Холмсу. Да, вы прочитали правильно: к **Шерлоку Холмсу**. Подумать только: так до сих пор называют детей… Честно говоря, я только хотел посмотреть на этого несчастного парня, но оказалось, что это женщина. Шерлок — женское имя! Кто бы знал…_

_Она… удивительная. Потрясающая. Кое-кто из вас сейчас кивает: мы тебя поняли, Джон. Но вы ошибаетесь! Вы все. Потому что Шерлок замужем за работой, и в ней она всем-известный-кроме-меня гений._

_Шерлок Холмс — консультирующий психотерапевт. У нее есть сайт **Дедукция в психиатрии** , и она вылечила мою психосоматическую хромоту за один неполный день. Простите, Элла. Знаю, вы читаете мой блог, но, пожалуй, больше мне ваши услуги не понадобятся._

_Методы Шерлок… Это далеко от бесед, сидя в кресле или на кушетке. Я не могу называть никаких имен из-за Акта о секретности, но Шерлок взяла меня с собой в Скотланд-Ярд и там доказала, что подозреваемая в убийстве невиновна. Всего лишь по нескольким фото. Инспектор считал, что Х*** убила мужа, а потом через несколько часов вызвала полицию и во всем созналась. Но Шерлок по фото догадалась, что у Х*** обсессивно-компульсивный синдром и зацикленность на чистоте, так что она не могла просидеть несколько часов в заляпанной кровью комнате._

_Шерлок доказала это мне и инспектору Л***. Она провела эксперимент и заодно уничтожила мой платок. Я не жалуюсь. Оно того стоило._

_А потом мы поужинали в чудесном итальянском ресторане, и Шерлок предложила мне стать её ассистентом. Так что этот пост я пишу уже с другого адреса. Мы с Шерлок теперь снимаем на двоих квартиру в доме 221б по Бейкер-стрит._

_Вот такой день._

Нажав кнопку «Опубликовать», Джон не без удовольствия потянулся, разминая шею и спину. Ночь выдалась на удивление спокойная: ни грохота выстрелов в ушах, ни мутных воспоминаний о последнем неудачном рейде под Кандагаром, а главное — нет отголосков фантомной боли в плече, чему Джон порадовался больше всего. Протерев ладонями глаза, он осмотрел свою новую комнату — не особо просторную, но светлую, с широкой кроватью у стены слева, парой стульев у письменного стола справа от окна, платяным шкафом и зеркалом, прибитым к стене. Полки шкафа пока пустовали — накануне Джон успел лишь развесить на вешалках несколько рубашек и две пары брюк. За остальными вещами предстояло съездить сегодня, если Шерлок не…

Вспомнив о вчерашней знакомой, Джон улыбнулся. Не каждый день встречаются настолько необычные люди, и не каждый из таких необычных людей обратит внимание на хромого ветерана войны в Афганистане.

От размышлений о причудах судьбы Джона отвлек сигнал ноутбука, оповестивший о новом комментарии в блоге. Затем ещё один… и ещё.

Прижав подушку к стене, Джон поудобнее оперся на неё и пододвинул к себе ноутбук, после чего перезагрузил страницу с записью. 

«Ты нашел себе ПОДРУЖКУ?! Наконец-то, Джонни!» — гласил первый же комментарий от Гарри Уотсон. Джон вздохнул: ничего другого от сестры он и не ждал, так что быстро набрал ответ: «Она НЕ подружка, Гарри! Коллега и соседка по квартире. Мы собираемся вместе работать».

«Рада за вас, Джон. Тем не менее, если понадоблюсь, я всегда к вашим услугам», — написала Элла Томпсон. «Спасибо, Элла. Я буду иметь это в виду», — откликнулся Джон.

Третий комментарий оказался неожиданным: «Джон, я заработал триста фунтов на пари! Мне не поверили, что Шерлок заставит тебя забыть о трости за сутки. Ха! Не забудь засветиться сегодня в нашем центре, чтобы все убедились. Тебе привет от Энни. Майк Стэмфорд». «Рад принести пользу твоему бюджету, Майк, — напечатал Джон. — Не знаю, получится ли прийти, но Энни тоже привет».

Он перезагрузил страницу, проверяя, не появились ли новые отклики, и с сожалением обнаружил, что Гарри по-прежнему онлайн и явно настроена на общение.

«Джон, она хорошенькая?»  
«Гарри, тебе пять лет?»  
«Ты живёшь с ней в одной квартире. Раньше ты обращал внимание на внешность».  
«Раньше много чего было. И мы ПРОСТО снимаем квартиру вместе. И всё!»  
«Не хочешь делиться со мной?»

Подавив желание побиться головой о клавиатуру, Джон шумно вздохнул. Потом размял пальцы.

«А я вот тебе всегда рассказывала о своих…»  
«Гарри, ещё раз: мы не пара. Она не моя девушка. Ей просто понадобился ассистент, а я подвернулся под руку. И только!»

В разговор Гарри и Джона неожиданно вмешался пользователь с ником Ангел734:

«Глядите-ка на него: «Ей всего лишь нужен ассистент»! Ты наглый обманщик, Джон Х. Уотсон! Шерлок никого не брала в ассистенты все пять лет! Ей предлагали деньги, ее умоляли, но она всем отказала. И тут появляется непонятно кто и всего за день переезжает к Шерлок домой. И думает, что кто-то ему поверит!   
В жизни не читал такого наглого вранья! Будь ты проклят, гнусный врун!!!»

Пока Джон изучал настройки блога, пытаясь отыскать возможность заблокировать этого пользователя, ему ответила Гарриет:

«Минуточку! А ты ещё кто? И что ты имеешь против моего брата?»  
«Я тот, кто знает Шерлок лучше вас всех. Твой брат её не достоин. Может, он и умеет классно трахаться, раз Шерлок предложила съехаться. Но пусть не строит из себя её ассистента! Потому что этого НИКОГДА НЕ БУДЕТ! Шерлок — гений. Она не подпустит к работе такого идиота, как твой брат».  
«Слушай, ты!..»

Даже не дочитав последний комментарий Гарри, Джон удалил его и всю переписку за последние пять минут. 

«Гарри, это было грубо. Я стер ваш разговор и забанил Ангел734. Не думал, что придется иметь дело с такими агрессивными поклонниками моей соседки по квартире».  
«Джон, так всё-таки: она симпатичная? Выложишь фото?»

Джон закрыл ладонью лицо. Однако Майк Стэмфорд любезно кинул для Гарри ссылку на статью в онлайн-газете.

«Гарри, Шерлок на фото слева, она в синем шарфе. Не знаю, что у них там за отношения с Джоном, но ничему не удивлюсь. По-моему, они друг друга стоят!»  
«Ты чудо, Майк! СПАСИБО! Джонни, а твоя подружка ничего так».  
«Гарри, ты её не заинтересуешь. Совсем. И вообще, ты позвонила Кларе?»   
«Пожалуй, у меня что-то ещё оставалось в бутылке…»  
«Гарри, ты опять? Не смей! Или я приеду к тебе».  
«Успокойся, братишка. Я в норме».  
«Хочется верить».

Опубликовав последний комментарий, Джон немного подождал, но новых сообщений от читателей не появилось. Поэтому он выключил уже порядком нагревший одеяло на коленях ноутбук, положил его на тумбочку и взял мобильник. 

Девять утра. Пожалуй, стоило встать и выяснить, какие планы у Шерлок на этот день.  
***

Приглашая Шерлок снять квартиру в доме 221б, миссис Хадсон, в общем-то, была морально готова к тому, что комнаты изменят внешний вид. В конце концов, во Флориде Шерлок уже провела в её доме пять дней и умудрилась устроить хаос, а точнее — «рабочую обстановку», занимаясь делом крупного наркокартеля. Поэтому, поднявшись утром на второй этаж, миссис Хадсон лишь тихо ойкнула и быстро взяла себя в руки.

Даже не подумав отвлечься от микроскопа, Шерлок нахмурилась:

— Вас снова беспокоит бедро.

— Шерлок! Откуда ты…

— Походка. Неровная, шаги отличаются по звуку. Значит, вы старались не нагружать ногу. Но, тем не менее, пришли сюда, чтобы… — она повела носом. — Яблочный пирог, ну конечно. С корицей — такой вы мне не готовили. Сделайте ещё три шага и поставьте его между контейнерами с синей и красной крышками. 

Слегка задетая тем, что Шерлок к ней даже не повернулась, миссис Хадсон водрузила блюдо с пирогом на названное место. Потом с сомнением посмотрела на накренившуюся конструкцию из склянок возле плиты и, не выдержав, вздохнула:

— Шерлок, ты устроила такой беспорядок…

— А чай к пирогу не полагается?

— Я тебе не домработница, дорогуша.

— Чайник стоит от вас на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Шерлок.

— Кнопка на нём одна. Не перепутаете точно.

Взяв в руки пипетку, Шерлок осторожно капнула ею розоватую жидкость на лабораторное стекло и перевела взгляд на миссис Хадсон:

— В чём дело?

— Не домработница, — с улыбкой напомнила миссис Хадсон.

— И это мешает вам протянуть руку и нажать кнопку? Серьёзно?

Выдержав паузу, миссис Хадсон всё же сдалась и включила чайник.

— Спасибо, — коротко кивнула Шерлок и вновь склонилась к микроскопу.

— Как твой новый сосед? Представляешь, он забыл на кухне свою трость. Как думаешь, принести её к двери в его спальню?

— Джону больше не понадобится трость. Он перестал хромать.

— В самом деле?!

— Да. Это было легко.

— Ох, я рада за него. Знаешь, он мне сразу понравился. Честное слово. Такой надёжный, терпеливый. То, что надо!

— Кому надо? — поморщилась Шерлок, вновь отодвинувшись от микроскопа.

— Тебе! — радостно воскликнула миссис Хадсон. 

— М-м, нет.

— Как это нет? Вы вместе составите чудесную пару. О, Шерлок, это же так…

— Чайник, очевидно, закипел, — решительно перебила её Шерлок. — Займитесь чаем.

— Но вы вместе…

— Немедленно!

Вздрогнув от резкого тона, миссис Хадсон на миг замерла, а потом обиженно махнула рукой и заторопилась к лестнице. Как раз выйдя из спальни на лестничный пролёт, Джон удивлённо проводил взглядом её макушку и с самым озадаченным видом спустился на этаж ниже. 

— Что у вас тут за шум? — поинтересовался он, заходя на кухню. — Доброе утро, Шерлок. 

— Доброе, — отозвалась та, проигнорировав вопрос. — Чайник только что закипел, Джон. Заварка в шкафчике слева, там же сахар.

Джон задумчиво посмотрел на шкафчик и снова на что-то взбалтывающую в пробирке Шерлок, обратив внимание на её внешний вид — отглаженная белая рубашка, чёрные брюки и поверх этого светло-синий шёлковый халат.

— Похоже, ты уже давно встала.

— Похоже, у тебя ремиссия ПТСР и первая ночь без кошмаров за несколько недель. Будем и дальше говорить очевидные вещи, или ты всё-таки заваришь чай? 

— Очевидные?! — переспросил Джон и, оценив выражение тихой ярости на лице Шерлок, успокаивающе поднял руки. — Всё-всё. Понял. Уже завариваю.

Он действительно подошёл к шкафу, принялся доставать заварку и кружки.

— Ну, хоть кто-то… — пробурчала Шерлок, возвращаясь к опыту.

На кухне временно воцарилось уютное молчание. 

— А как ты узнала о кошмарах? — как бы невзначай полюбопытствовал Джон минуту спустя. — Тебе сладкий?

— Две ложки сахара. Легко. Кошмары при твоём диагнозе — это классика жанра.

— Но ведь меня комиссовали уже довольно давно, и за такое время они обычно проходят… Вот держи.

Протянув Шерлок кружку с чаем, Джон перенес к столу стоявший у холодильника стул и сел на него.

— Пирог забыл, — кивнула на поднос Шерлок. — Обычно действительно проходят. Но твой предыдущий врач неверно определила причины.

— То есть? — Джон отрезал два куска пирога и отдал один Шерлок, которая, наконец, оставила микроскоп и поудобнее села на стул, обхватив левой рукой кружку с чаем.

— Триггером твоего стрессового расстройства являются не боевые действия, а их отсутствие. Тебе комфортно в опасных ситуациях, Джон. В такие минуты у тебя пропадают тремор и хромота. Нужно быть идиотом, чтобы не заметить этой связи.

— Идиотом ты сейчас назвала меня? — подозрительно прищурился Джон.

— Конечно, — легко пожала плечами Шерлок. — Не только тебя, почти все идиоты. И в особенности те, кто работал до меня с тобой. Твоё здоровье.

Отсалютовав кружкой, она сделала большой глоток чая. Джон очень медленно прожевал кусочек пирога, обдумывая услышанные слова. Чтобы отвлечься от желания сделать что-то нехорошее в ответ на оскорбление, он присмотрелся к флаконам, пузырькам и даже упаковкам лекарств на столе. Кое-какие из них явно попадали в список «А», и то, что они так просто валялись здесь…

— Допивай чай, нужно работать, — заявила Шерлок, со стуком поставив кружку на стол. — Машина, в которой ты перевезёшь сюда свои вещи, подъедет к твоему дому через два часа. По дороге попроси заехать в центр реабилитации, там спросишь Молли Хупер. Она даст тебе всё, что перечислено в этом списке.

Вынув из кармана халата сложенный вчетверо листок, Шерлок протянула его Джону, — тот немедленно его развернул.

— Хм. Внушительный список…

— Хозяину квартиры, которую я снимала до переезда сюда, не понравились кое-какие мои выводы по поводу склонностей его жены. Он почему-то решил, что разбить мои реактивы — это хорошая идея, поэтому мне крайне важно пополнить запас кислот.

— Муравьиная, соляная, йодистоводородная… — прочитал Джон пункты списка. — Хм, белый фосфор… Сера… Красный фосфор… Сульфат меди… Псевдоэфедрин… Шерлок, зачем это тебе?

— Мне казалось, моя лаборатория здесь бросается в глаза. 

— Лабораторию я вижу. Но ты же врач. Практикующий врач и... Есть готовые лекарства, которые…

— Джон, я консультирующий врач, — нетерпеливо перебила его Шерлок. — И эксперт, которому задают уйму вопросов, так что нужно многое помнить и знать. 

— Но эти вещества в твоём списке…

— Нужны для экспериментов, доволен? Тебя устроит такой ответ?

— Ты вроде не химик.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Затем Джон развел руками, смирившись, что других объяснений не получит, и сделал мысленную пометку следить за Шерлок в оба. Он свернул список и положил в карман собственного полосатого халата.

— Как я понимаю, мне достаточно показать эту бумажку, и мне выдадут все сорок наименований? Без рецепта и разрешений?

— Верно.

— Некоторые из них ограничены в распространении. Сильно ограничены, откровенно говоря.

— Это не твоя забота. Переодевайся и выезжай. Тебе ещё нужно собрать вещи в своей квартире.

— Я… ладно. Уже иду.   
*** 

Обещанную машину Джону долго ждать не пришлось, и сожалеть по поводу того, что нужно оставить тихую съемную квартиру, он не стал. Вручив ключи хозяину, Джон пожал ему руку и залез на соседнее с водителем сиденье — тот сразу тронулся с места.

— Пожалуйста, поезжайте в…

— Реабилитационный центр, — тут же отозвался водитель — очень худой тип неопределённого возраста, в синей бейсболке, развернутой козырьком назад, чёрной куртке с заклёпками и потертых серых джинсах. — А потом на Бейкер-стрит. Шезза мне всё объяснила.

— Шезза? — переспросил Джон, подумав, что ослышался.

— Ну да, — флегматично пожал плечами водитель. — Будь спокоен, док. Довезу, куда надо.

— Э-э… ладно. А вы что же, с ней знакомы?

— Почитай лет семь как. Я Уилл, кстати, — протянул правую руку водитель, левой выруливая на магистраль.

— Джон, — пожал её Джон, недоумевая, что за дела могут быть у Шерлок с таким мутным типом. Здоровым он, откровенно говоря, не выглядел.

— В курсе, — кивнул Уилл. — Да ты не напрягайся так, док. Я не нарик, меня подстрелили с неделю назад. Сэмми подлатал, но бок болит просто зверски. 

— Ты же говорил, что всё норме? — впервые за поездку вмешался в разговор сидевший на заднем сиденье здоровенный тип Сэмми.

— Шезза просила помочь доку, — притормозив у светофора, Уилл оглянулся. — Кто бы сел за руль? Ты? Ты еще долго без прав.

— Знаете, вы вполне можете припарковаться, я закажу машину, ну и… — предложил Джон. — Серьёзно. С таким ранением не шутят.

— Расслабься, — поморщился Уилл, переключая скорость. — Я ещё отлежусь. Ты просто явно считал, что я на игле, вот я тебе и рассказал. Друзья Шеззы — наши друзья.

— О, да!.. — подтвердил Сэмми.

В тишине они проехали два квартала.

— А если я спрошу, как вы с ней познакомились? — не в силах бороться с любопытством, осведомился Джон. — Можете не отвечать, если что. Я… так.

Покосившись на Джона, Уилл пожал плечами.

— Она пришла к нам на практику летом.

— К кому — вам?

— Бездомным. Бродягам. Портовым грузчикам. Её первым увидел Сэмми, она попросила отвести к тому, с кем можно поговорить по делу. Ну и объяснила, что ей есть что предложить.

— И что же? — уточнил заинтригованный Джон.

— Лечение. Она сказала, что ей надо на ком-то потренироваться. Ну там выводить из прихода, реабилитация, всё такое. Что ей не хватает в универе людей для опытов, а среди бродяг много торчков, так что если кому надо завязать, она поможет. 

— Шерлок просто пришла и попросила у вас наркоманов для опытов? – недоверчиво переспросил Джон.

— Ну да. Она… умеет говорить такие правильные слова. Она убедила наших, что мы по-любому будем в плюсе. Док, реально есть те, кто хочет соскочить. Они всегда есть. В общем, мы… договорились.

— И Шерлок начала работать?

— Да. Это было нечто, док! Наши, кто свободен был, приходили посмотреть. Подержать там, связать… Доставали ей лекарства, которые она просила. Мы ей выделили квартирку, чтоб она не моталась в свой колледж. Мы с Сэмми и Лилом рассудили, что ни к чему девчонке туда-сюда бегать по нашим трущобам, мало ли… Хотя, конечно, охрану ей дали из своих. Как без этого?..

— Ничего себе… — вырвалось у впечатленного Джона. — И как её успехи?

— Потрясно. Сэмми вон завязал с покером, был её помощником, а потом в медколледж поступил. Стэна она со спидбола сняла, до сих пор в завязке. Да многих вытащила! Она ж не один год приходила.

— Да?

— Угу. Вернулась на следующее лето, но всего недели на две и уже с другими средствами. Что-то из своего, какие-то комбинации… Гений. Сказала, что надо потестить, а у нас вроде налажен контакт… Да и сейчас иногда что-то проверяет. Редко, правда. Но мы готовы, если что. Ты там скажи ей.

— Конечно, скажу, — кивнул Джон, видя, как в конце улице появился реабилитационный центр. — А почему Шезза? — задал он всё же вопрос, зацепивший с самого начала.

— Так это чтоб не нашёл Майк! — широко улыбнулся Уилл.

— Майк?

— У неё брат есть. Жуткий тип, я таких за милю обхожу. Ещё и из федералов… Вот она и запретила, значит, её по имени-фамилии называть, чтоб не пронюхал. Вышел на нас всё-таки, конечно, в итоге поскандалили они. Он сунулся и к нам с Лилом, пытался что-то тереть насчёт Темзы, что если чего, то нас туда… Но мы с ребятами объяснили, что если Шеззу кто тронет — сами по уши в землю вобьём. На том и разошлись.

— Ясно. Так, высадите меня у входа. Я постараюсь побыстрее.

— Мы тут сколько понадобится, док.  
*** 

В реабилитационном центре Джон умудрился сразу наткнуться на Майка Стэмфорда — сияющего улыбкой и совершенно счастливого. Работа почти десятка сотрудников остановилась: они вышли из кабинетов, чтобы увидеть Джона без трости. 

— Знаешь, я как-то даже забыл, что она у меня была, — сказал Джон Майку, наблюдая за тем, как ему отдают деньги ребята в халатах, проигравшие пари.

— Я никогда не сомневался в Шерлок, — откликнулся Майк. — Как она там?

— Что-то химичит. Вот, послала меня за реактивами.

— К Молли, наверное?

— Да. Кстати, где её найти? Меня просто в машине ждут.

— Понял. В сто двенадцатом она, Джон. Вон по тому коридору и до конца.

— Спасибо. Ещё увидимся.

— Ага.

Оставив довольного собой Майка, Джон направился к сто двенадцатому кабинету центра. Было приятно находиться здесь не в качестве пациента, и даже стены сегодня казались немного светлее, а персонал — дружелюбнее. У двери с номером 112 Джон остановился. Надпись на табличке гласила: «Молли Хупер, врач-фармаколог». Подумав, что этого стоило ожидать, Джон нажал на ручку двери и толкнул её, ступая внутрь.

— Доктор Хупер, можно к вам? — спросил он и замер, увидев вместо ожидаемой дамы в возрасте миловидную стройную девушку с собранными в хвост волосами, которую в толпе бы принял за студентку.

— Вы, видимо, Джон? — отвлеклась она от шкафа, в который пыталась запихнуть стопку папок. Дождавшись ответного кивка, улыбнулась: — Можно просто «Молли». 

Четыре папки выскользнули из шкафа, так что Молли чудом успела их поймать.

— Идёт, — закрыв за собой дверь, Джон быстро подошёл к Молли. — Давай я помогу.

— Хорошо. Потяни на себя те папки, что там лежат. Чтобы они легли ровно. А я попробую положить эти.

— Сейчас.

Вдвоём им всё же удалось пополнить стопку папок новыми и даже закрыть дверцу шкафа так, чтобы в неё ничего не упиралось. Пригладив растрепавшиеся волосы, Молли протянула руку Джону:

— Спасибо. Рада познакомиться.

— Взаимно, — кивнул Джон, пожимая её. — Мне тут Шерлок передала список того, что ей нужно.

— Давай, я соберу.

Получив бумагу, Молли развернула её и быстро просмотрела названия. 

— Тебе, наверное, лучше взять такси, Джон. В общественный транспорт с этим не пустят.

— Да я и собирался. Меня на улице ждёт машина, там друг Шерлок за рулём. Ты выдашь мне всё по списку?

— Угу, — не теряя времени, Молли подошла к другому шкафу и начала вынимать из него запечатанные упаковки с лекарствами. — Всё есть.

— Понял. А… слушай… — Джон потоптался на месте, не зная, стоит ли спрашивать или нет. 

— Да, Джон?

— Наверное, это не моё дело, но… Это вообще законно? — понизив голос, поинтересовался он, кивая на список. — Я ничего такого не имею в виду! Но я вроде бы уже тоже в деле, так что…

Он глянул на дверь, проверяя, не собирается ли кто зайти, а когда перевёл взгляд на Молли, увидел на её лице очень понимающую улыбку. Помолчав несколько секунд, она обошла свой письменный стол, выдвинула нижний левый ящик и, покопавшись в нём, извлекла документ в прозрачном файлике.

— Вообще-то, мне не стоит об этом рассказывать, но… просто посмотри.

На официального вида бумаге с кучей подписей и печатей, включая штамп «Секретно», Джон увидел распоряжение всего в несколько строк: выдавать доктору Шерлок Холмс любые запрашиваемые ею медицинские препараты и химические вещества, а при отсутствии требуемых в центре направлять запрос в министерство обороны Великобритании либо напрямую на испытательный полигон в Портон Дауне. В нижней части документа значилось, что он согласован с руководителями МИ-6 и военной разведки. 

— Ничего себе! — присвистнул Джон, возвращая бумагу.

— Я тебе ничего не показывала, — предупредила Молли, пряча документ обратно в стол.

— Понял. Я — могила. Выходит, что Шерлок…

— Больше ни слова, Джон! Серьёзно. Спроси у неё самой, если хочешь. Ладно?

— Да, конечно. Хорошо. Спасибо, Молли... Тебе помочь собрать заказ?

— Принеси к шкафу вон тот стул с пустым контейнером. По объему как раз должно хватить.

— Сейчас.  
*** 

Пребывание в реабилитационном центре затянулось для Джона на полчаса, после чего он вышел с контейнером, отдал его Сэмми, чтобы тот разметил на заднем сиденье, и занял место рядом с водителем. По дороге к Бейкер-стрит все трое молчали, и лишь когда машина остановилась перед домом 221б, Джон повернулся к Уиллу:

— Спасибо вам обоим.

— Не за что, док, — Уилл кивнул Сэмми, и тот мигом выбрался из машины, чтобы перенести вещи в дом.

— Эй, я мог бы и сам!

— Это часть нашей работы, док. И потом, ты не такой крепыш, как Сэмми. Без обид.

— Да, я заметил… — Джон немного помолчал. — Слушай, по поводу твоей раны. Я могу взглянуть?

— Зачем? — удивился Уилл.

— Это вроде как мой профиль. Можем подняться в дом.

— Не, лишнее это… — отмахнулся Уилл и поморщился: от резкого движения стало больнее. Потом поёрзал на сиденье и, видя, что Джон никуда не уходит, уточнил: — Профиль, говоришь?

— Три года в Афганистане.

— Оу. Понятно… У меня нормально там всё, док. Но раз ты профи, ладно, взгляни. 

Он расстегнул куртку и рубашку, неловко развернулся к Джону, чтобы дать лучший обзор. В свою очередь Джон, аккуратно отклеив две полоски пластыря, прижимающие марлю к ране, поднёс к ней фонарик в мобильнике и внимательно осмотрел шов. 

— Неделю назад, говоришь? На вид вроде заживает нормально… Хотя и медленно. 

— Сэмми — голова! Она сперва воспалилась, но Сэмми с Энн меня выходили. Видишь, сегодня вот сел за руль.

— Я бы не советовал это делать ещё хотя бы дней пять, — возразил Джон, закрепляя повязку. Затем сунул руку в карман куртки и вынул упаковку анальгетика. — Держи. Это обезболивающее, взял для тебя. Думаю, Сэмми справится.

— Ох… Ты чудо, док! — от души пожал ему руку Уилл. — Спасибо от души.

— Поправляйся. Пока, Уилл.

Выбравшись из машины, Джон скользнул взглядом по окнам здания и на секунду замер: Шерлок стояла у окна гостиной и, отодвинув занавеску, смотрела вниз прямо на него. Кивнув ей, Джон заторопился в дом, а когда поднялся на второй этаж в гостиную, обнаружил, что она так и не сдвинулась с места.

— Вроде бы я всё привёз.

— Морфий? — уточнила Шерлок, отворачиваясь от окна, и скрестила руки на груди.

— Что? А, ты о… Нет, я дал ему кетопрофен. У него огнестрел недельной давности, так что… Сказал Молли, что он нужен тебе. Надеюсь, ты не против?

— Нет. Можешь составить и свой заказ Молли, она соберёт.

— Понял. Хорошо.

Джон повесил куртку на крючок двери рядом с пальто, посмотрел на Шерлок — уже начавшую перебирать содержимое контейнера, и решил навести порядок в собственной комнате. В конце концов, вещи стоило разложить по местам.

Это, а ещё — чтение книг, заняло у него весь остаток дня.   
***

_Хрясь!_

Джон вздрогнул. Со времён военной службы его так резко не выдёргивали из сна. Он открыл глаза и замер, пытаясь понять, что же его разбудило.

_Бам!_

Снизу донёсся грохот, будто упало что-то тяжёлое, затем звук разбившегося стекла и ругань. Мужской голос проорал что-то злое, но неразборчивое, как если бы говорил не на английском языке.

И снова: _хрясь!_

— Там же Шерлок! — вспомнил Джон и, кубарем скатившись с кровати, вынул из тумбочки пистолет и кинулся вниз по лестнице. 

Он ворвался в гостиную как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть как одетый в невообразимую хламиду громила, навалившись на Шерлок, вдавил её в стол, прижав лезвие катаны к её горлу. Она, конечно, сопротивлялась, вцепившись ему в кулак и подложив ладонь под лезвие, но силы были явно не равны, и счёт шёл на секунды.

— Отойди от неё, ты! — рявкнул Джон, подскакивая к сцепившейся парочке, и, воспользовавшись тем, что незваный гость на миг замер, врезал ему рукояткой пистолета в висок.

Закатив глаза, громила рухнул на Шерлок сверху и, так и не выпустив катану, скатился на пол.

— Ты как? Цела? — сунув пистолет за пояс, Джон поспешно склонился над Шерлок и подал ей руку, помогая встать.

— Да… Всё в норме… — прохрипела она, откашливаясь. — Ты вовремя, Джон.

— Могла бы позвать и раньше.

Джон внимательно осмотрел её шею, на которой осталась тонкая царапина от лезвия, потом взял за запястье — поперёк ладони кровоточил длинный порез. 

— Иди промой. Я вызову полицию, потом перевяжу тебе руку. 

— Звони с моего, — согласилась Шерлок и кинула Джону чудом не сметенный со стола мобильник. — Номер Лестрейда третий в списке. Скажи, что Груман у нас на ковре, он будет рад. 

— Даже так? — хмыкнул Джон, уже просматривая в телефоне адресную книгу.

— Определённо. Да, и не забудь отнести в комнату свой пистолет. Сомневаюсь, что у тебя есть разрешение на него.

Дойдя до нужного номера, Джон замер. Он и забыл об оружии, а избавиться от него, в самом деле, стоило. Шерлок же, брезгливо осмотрев заляпанную кровью собственную синюю пижаму, досадливо вздохнула и проследовала в ванную, переступая через осколки разбитого графина и то, что осталось от деревянного стула.   
*** 

Грегори Лестрейд всерьёз рассчитывал, что это будет мирный день. Казалось бы, ничто не предвещало: дело об убийстве Роджера Хьюза закрыли еще вчера вечером, ночное дежурство прошло более-менее спокойно. Грег уже собрался заехать домой, чтобы переодеться в свежее и прикорнуть на часок-другой, когда зазвонил мобильник, и высветившийся на нём номер Шерлок недвусмысленно указал на неприятности.

Откровенно говоря, они оказались не особо большими. По крайней мере, так подумал Грег, когда поднялся в гостиную дома 221б. Джон как раз сметал осколки стекла.

— Инспектор, — выпрямившись, пожал он ему руку.

— Можно: «Грег». Доброе утро.

— Для кого как…

Отступив от прохода, Джон открыл Грегу обзор на связанного Грумана, который катался по ковру, что-то мычал сквозь кляп и явно был недоволен жизнью и судьбой. Шерлок, сидя на диване и скрестив ноги по-турецки, задумчиво наблюдала за ним. Она сложила ладони в молитвенном жесте — здоровую и перебинтованную.

— Шерлок, он тебя ранил? — взволнованно спросил Грег.

— Немного, — ровным тоном ответила она, не сводя глаз с громилы. — Он пытался перерезать мне горло. Почти удалось.

— Что?!

Быстро подойдя к Шерлок, Грег отодвинул её руки от лица, приглядываясь к шее. Вблизи тонкая царапина была достаточно заметной.

— Джон? — повернулся он к нему.

— Да, я помешал. Она не позвала на помощь, так что я проснулся, только когда этот тип грохнул об косяк наш стул. Чудом успел.

Грег и Джон одинаково хмуро посмотрели на связанного типа. 

— Почему ты не позвала Джона? — требовательно спросил Грег.

— У меня было преимущество в скорости и ловкости.

— Шерлок!

— Он неповоротлив, инспектор. Вы же видите.

— Ты… — явно проглотив несколько крепких ругательств, Грег снова обратился к Джону: — С рукой у неё серьёзно?

— Глубокий порез. Пока обошлись без швов, но посмотрим, — высыпав собранные осколки в пакет, Джон отнёс его и щетку на кухню. Потом вернулся и добавил: — И никаких химических экспериментов, Шерлок! Пока не заживёт.

— Джон, пожалуйста!.. — поморщилась она.

— Я буду следить, — безапелляционно заявил Джон. — Вот так.

— Я не закончила опыт.

— Нечего было ввязываться драку с… с… С кем, кстати?

— Груман Легвин, — пояснил Грег. — Малазийский боевик, убийца и психопат. Организовал преступную ячейку у нас под носом, у них внушительный список разбоев и убийств. Промышлял этим три года, пока Шерлок не составила нам психологические портреты всего его ближнего круга. По ним мы арестовали их всех, кроме самого Грумана. Шерлок обещала, что в течение недели возьмём и его.

— Я сдержала обещание, — вставила Шерлок. 

— И подвергла свою жизнь смертельному риску!

— Инспектор, не начинайте ещё и вы!

— Ещё и я? — Грег повернул голову к Джону, занявшему кресло с подушкой с британским флагом. 

— Честно говоря, я испугался за неё, — признался Джон.

— Трудно было б не испугаться. Похоже, ты нормальный парень, Джон. Мне будет немного спокойнее.

— Пф! — швырнув одной из подушек в Грега, Шерлок легла на вторую, демонстративно повернувшись ко всем спиной. 

Грег и Джон переглянулись, как-то очень понимающе друг другу кивнули и вновь посмотрели на обиженную Шерлок. 

— Шерлок, спасибо тебе, — предпринял попытку помириться Грег. — Без тебя бы мы их не взяли, и тем более не самого Грумана.

Груман подтвердил эти слова недовольным мычанием, Шерлок даже не шевельнулась.

В этот момент взгляд Джона упал на её босые ноги — Шерлок так и не переодела пижаму и теперь зябко поджимала пальцы. Он решительно встал с кресла и поднялся к себе в спальню, чтобы через несколько секунд вернуться с пледом. Для Шерлок стало потрясением, когда Джон и Грег вместе, очень аккуратно и бережно, заботливо укутали её в плед.

А потом Джон позвал Грега выпить по чашке кофе, пока не приедет полиция, чтобы забрать Грумана Легвина.  
*** 

__**Блог доктора Джона Х. Уотсона**   
30 января  
 **Психотерапевт — опасная профессия!**  
Нет, серьёзно. Вы даже не представляете, насколько. Вчера я писал о своём знакомстве с Шерлок Холмс, о переезде. Я вполне обустроился тут, перевёз свои вещи с помощью Уилла и Сэмми (не спрашивайте). И мне всё больше нравится это место. Тем более здесь есть миссис Хадсон, которая приготовила для нас с Шерлок очень вкусный пирог. В общем, всё вроде было нормально. До сегодняшнего утра. 

_Знаете, вам вряд ли понравится, если вашему знакомому психотерапевту какой-то громила в балахоне попытается катаной перерезать горло. И я сейчас серьёзно! К нам на Бейкер-стрит заглянул опасный убийца и маньяк, решивший отомстить Шерлок за то, что она раскрыла его банду. В смысле, расписала полиции по их почерку кто они и где их искать. Полиция накрыла всех, кроме одного. И этот один явился к нам поквитаться…_

_Нет, Шерлок практически в порядке. Я тоже. Полиция увезла этого типа, и ему вроде светит пожизненное. Но, честно говоря, не так бы я хотел начать этот день._

Устроив ноутбук возле микроскопа на кухне, Джон принялся просматривать статьи в электронном медицинском журнале, время от времени отвечая на комментарии взволнованных читателей блога. Лишь изредка он вставал, наливал себе ещё чая и усаживался на облюбованный стул. 

— Джон…

— Нет.

— Пожалуйста.

— Нет. 

— Я осторожно.

— Даже не думай.

Трагически вздохнув, Шерлок снова и снова возвращалась в гостиную на диван или за письменный стол и, помаявшись с полчаса, приходила обратно на кухню…

— Мне нужно закончить эксперимент.

— Я в курсе.

— Всего один!

— Знаю.

— Это безопасно.

— Нет.

Всё-таки оторвавшись от новостей в The Lancet, Джон посмотрел на Шерлок — взъерошенную, запахнувшуюся в коричневый клетчатый плед на манер плаща и глубоко несчастную.

— Шерлок, слушай, я желаю тебе добра, — терпеливо начал объяснять он. — У тебя очень неприятная рана, её легко задеть, чтобы потекла кровь. 

— Я не собираюсь задевать.

— …И если в неё попадёт что-то из того, с чем ты работаешь, будет совсем нехорошо.

— Джон, это же левая рука! — простонала Шерлок, взлохмачивая правой и без того растрепанную шевелюру. — Левая! Я правша. Даже ты мог это заметить.

— Я наблюдал за тобой вчера, ты работаешь обеими руками. Так что нет.

— Агхр!

Пнув ни в чём не повинный шкаф, Шерлок взяла стоявшую у ноутбука кружку с эмблемой Королевской медицинской службы и залпом выпила весь чай.

— Он же несладкий, — напомнил Джон, проводив взглядом кружку.

— Да. Как ты только его пьёшь?.. — откликнулась Шерлок, возвращая собственность Джона на стол.

— С большим удовольствием, чем ты… Может, что-нибудь почитаешь? Это займёт тебя. Книги — полезная штука.

— Что мне толку от твоих книг? — фыркнула она. — Мне нужна работа. Клиент. Или опыт. Джон, — Шерлок вдруг резко наклонилась к нему, проникновенно заглядывая в глаза. — Мне очень, очень это нужно.

— Шерлок…

— Очень. 

Повисла длинная пауза, которую прервало вежливое покашливание.

— Похоже, я не вовремя.

— Ты всегда не вовремя, Майкрофт! — рявкнула Шерлок, выпрямляясь. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Шерлок, в добром здравии… — Майкрофт медленно приблизился к ней, опираясь на зонт. — Или не совсем добром? — осведомился он, кивая на бинты.

— Добрый день, мистер Холмс, — Джон, как мог, попытался разрядить ситуацию.

— Добрый день, доктор Уотсон, — вежливо кивнул ему Майкрофт. — Полагаю, именно вам я обязан возможностью лицезреть мою сестрицу на этом свете? — вновь повернув голову к Шерлок, Майкрофт скользнул взглядом по её шее. — Вообразила себя бессмертной?

— Отвали! 

Шерлок попыталась протиснуться мимо брата, но он перехватил её за запястье, вынуждая притормозить. 

— Что тебе нужно?

— Шерлок, меня беспокоит твоя беспечность.

— Приятно слышать.

— Твоё последнее дело показало, что тебя не стоит оставлять без присмотра, поскольку ты по-прежнему неспособна позаботиться о себе, — светским тоном продолжил Майкрофт.

— Ты опоздал. Кое-кто уже занял вакантное место моей личной няньки, — подмигнув, Шерлок высвободила запястье и, задрав нос, удалилась в гостиную, волоча по полу край пледа.

Проводив её взглядом, Майкрофт повернулся к Джону, молча наблюдавшему всю эту сцену. 

— Вы что-то хотели мне сказать? — минуту спустя уточнил Джон, чувствуя себя слегка неуютно от чересчур пристального разглядывания.

— Нет-нет, ничего, — всё же ответил Майкрофт и неторопливо проследовал к креслу с подушкой, с достоинством опустился на него.

Успевшая занять второе кресло Шерлок недовольно нахмурилась.

— Чего ещё?

— На самом деле, это не визит вежливости, Шерлок, хотя беспокойство о тебе всегда было моим приоритетом. У меня возникла проблема.

— Какая неожиданность! 

— Да. Неприятная… — вынув из кармана часы на цепочке, Майкрофт посмотрел время и вернул их обратно. — Дело, как всегда, секретное и важное для государства.

— Не интересует, — отвернулась Шерлок.

— Он тебя не пустит.

— Что?

— Твой сосед. Судя по вашей короткой, но впечатляющей беседе, свидетелем которой я стал, ты рассчитываешь получить доступ к реактивам и микроскопу. Однако доктор Уотсон придерживается мнения, что это небезопасно для тебя. Сейчас половина третьего. Если он не пустил тебя до сих пор, хотя ты, разумеется, уже испробовала все доступные способы давления и шантажа, то нет оснований считать, что это вообще произойдёт сегодня. Доктор Уотсон, — Майкрофт повысил голос. — Вы можете присоединиться к нам?

— Конечно, — оставив ноутбук, Джон вышел в гостиную и сел на край дивана, сцепив пальцы в замок. — Слушаю вас.

— Вы намерены и дальше не подпускать мою сестру к химическим экспериментам?

— Вообще-то, да. В том смысле, что ей пока нельзя. Это элементарная техника безопасности, ну и…

Шерлок презрительно фыркнула и отвернулась к камину.

— Понятно. И как долго вы планируете так поступать?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Джон. — Завтра посмотрю, что там с её рукой. Тогда и решим. 

— Вот видишь, Шерлок, — обратился к сестре Майкрофт. — Сегодня тебе совершенно точно нечего делать дома, а у меня есть замечательная загадка для тебя.

— Где бы ты её взял?..

— В МИ-6. Два дня назад мы обнаружили своего агента…

— Так, минуточку, — вмешался Джон. — Стоп. Если это что-то секретное, мне сначала нужно выйти, чтобы вы… ну, сами тут.

— В этом нет необходимости, доктор Уотсон.

— То есть?

— Полагаю, Шерлок захочет, чтобы вы сопровождали её всюду, где она работает. 

— Определённо, — едва слышно подтвердила Шерлок, изучая потолок.

— Но у меня ведь нет допуска к…

— Это не ваша проблема, — заявил Майкрофт. — Того, как вы повели себя сегодня, вполне достаточно, чтобы мы с сестрой могли испытывать к вам определённое доверие. К тому же вы военный, и понятие государственной тайны вам знакомо.

— Конечно. Да. Я не стану рассказывать то, что вы доверите мне.

— Не забудьте об этом, набирая очередной пост для блога.

— Для блога? — переспросила Шерлок. — Какого блога?

— Э-э… неважно, Шерлок.

— Доктор Уотсон по совету миссис Томпсон начал вести блог, в котором описывает значимые события в своей жизни, — с готовностью пояснил Майкрофт. — Не думаю, что ты оценишь стиль, сестрёнка — слишком много незначащих деталей. Но его аудитория ожидаемо в восторге.

— Вы читали мой блог, — ткнув пальцем, сказал Джон.

— Разумеется, читал. Я должен знать всё о человеке, которого моя сестра решила пустить в свою жизнь. Однако вам не стоит беспокоиться, доктор Уотсон. Я не собираюсь делать что-то большее, чем просто быть в курсе ваших совместных дел.

— Он врёт, — вполголоса заметила Шерлок.

— И следить за тем, чтобы вы не выдали пару-тройку государственных тайн.

— А вот это уже ближе.

— Что ж, если мы покончили со светской беседой, пора заняться более важными делами. Шерлок, правительству нужна твоя помощь. Машина ждёт у входа, поэтому предлагаю отправиться прямо сейчас. 

— Какого рода помощь? — прищурилась Шерлок, не сдвинувшись с места.

— Допрос с загадкой. Офицеры в растерянности, допрашиваемый не понимает, что от него нужно, наши средства не помогают. В общем, всё, как ты любишь.

— Серьёзно?

— Ты не разочаруешься, — убедительно произнёс Майкрофт, вставая с кресла. — Я жду вас обоих в машине через десять минут.  
***

В здании МИ-6 на Воксхолл-кросс Джон осознал, что доверие Холмсов — и, в особенности, старшего — имеет пределы. Шерлок сразу отправилась в камеру с агентом, а вот ему c Майкрофтом предложили расположиться в соседней комнате со стеклянной стеной, через которую можно было видеть допрос, но ничего не слышать.

Впрочем, даже здесь Джону было интересно — смотреть, как Шерлок сидит на стуле и внимательно слушает, что отвечает арестованный на вопросы следователя в военной форме… как вскакивает и кружит вокруг них, заложив руки за спину и слегка поморщившись из-за повязки… потом снова садится и о чём-то размышляет, закрыв глаза… Это завораживало и длилось довольно долго.

В одну из пауз Джон повернул голову к Майкрофту, неподвижно стоявшему у стекла, и откашлялся, чтобы привлечь внимание.

— Моё имя Майкрофт, Джон, — невозмутимо отозвался тот, продолжая наблюдать за сестрой. — Желаете что-то у меня спросить?

— Да. 

— Если вас интересуют обстоятельства дела, не трудитесь. Шерлок сама всё расскажет, когда выйдет к нам. 

— Нет. Я вовсе не… — замотал головой Джон.

Майкрофт повернулся к нему, изобразив вежливое удивление.

— Разве вас не удивило то, что после разговора о доверии вас не пустили в комнату для допроса?

— Честно говоря, удивило. Немного. Но это ваше дело, вы решаете и…

— В таком случае, какой вопрос вы хотели мне задать?

— Личный. Я думаю, что личный. Если вы разрешите, конечно.

Несколько секунд Майкрофт молча изучал Джона, после чего едва заметно кивнул.

— Слушаю вас.

— Меня слегка обеспокоила сегодняшняя история с Шерлок. Её прежде пытались убить?

— Уточняете риски для своей жизни? — холодно осведомился Майкрофт.

— Нет, пытаюсь понять: как помочь ей пережить сегодняшний шок? — в тон ему ответил Джон.

— Думаете, понадобится?

— Я хочу быть готовым ко всему, Майкрофт. Вы её брат, так что… Можете подсказать мне, чего ждать.

Выдержав паузу, Майкрофт отвернулся к стеклу.

— Посмотрите на неё, Джон. Разве она производит впечатление человека, у которого что-то не так?

— Она производит впечатление человека, занятого делом. Но дело закончится. И что тогда? — никакой реакции. — Слушайте, когда я спустился, у неё уже не осталось сил сопротивляться. Она понимала, что обречена. Я не знаю, что для неё норма, и как она справляется с такими вещами. Но это был серьёзный шок, поэтому я спросил: Шерлок раньше приходилось рисковать жизнью?

— Неоднократно, — спокойно ответствовал Майкрофт. — Моя сестра консультирует полицию уже пять лет и периодически общается с преступниками. Ей угрожали десятки раз, в неё стреляли трижды — по счастью, мимо, пытались устроить автомобильную аварию и отравить опиумом. Как вы наверняка догадались, в Скотланд-Ярде за ней присматривает инспектор Лестрейд, в портовых районах Лондона — банда Уилла, а в городе… За вашим домом установлено круглосуточное наблюдение, которое я непременно усилю после сегодняшнего инцидента. Виновные в нём уже наказаны.

— Ясно, — кивнул Джон. — Богатая у Шерлок биография. 

— Это точно. Что же касается подтекста вашего вопроса… — неожиданно продолжил Майкрофт. — Я не знаю.

— Простите?

— Ей не пытались раньше перерезать горло, поэтому я не знаю, насколько серьёзно это потрясение для неё. И поэтому я попрошу вас, Джон, сегодня и завтра не спускать с неё глаз. 

— Я…

— В разумных пределах, конечно, — уточнил Майкрофт, посмотрев Джону в глаза. 

— Я прослежу.

— Превосходно.

За стеклом Шерлок снова начала наматывать круги по комнате. Понаблюдав за ней, Майкрофт покосился на Джона и обнаружил, что тот по-прежнему смотрит на него.

— Желаете спросить у меня что-то ещё?

— Ну… в общем, да. Вам известно, какие именно эксперименты проводит ваша сестра?

— В общих чертах. С ними что-то не так?

— Нет, — помотал головой Джон. — Думаю, что всё нормально, но… — он замолчал.

— Но?

— Шерлок отправила меня вчера со списком к Молли. Я принёс всё. Специфический набор. 

— Выражайтесь яснее.

— Не знаю, что она с этим делает, но первых трех пунктов списка хватит, чтобы синтезировать дома мет. То есть я имел в виду…

— Мне известно это сокращение, Джон. Что вы пытаетесь у меня узнать? Не наркоманка ли моя сестра?

— Я знаю, что она помогала наркоманам, когда училась в универе.

— Она _лечила_ наркоманов. Вам не кажется, что врач с наркотической зависимостью — это уже перебор?

— Это встречается чаще, чем хотелось бы, Майкрофт, — с грустью возразил Джон. — Я видел сам.

— Сочувствую вашему печальному опыту. Но нет, Шерлок не имеет наркотической зависимости.

— Рад слышать.

— …Однако она способна некоторые собственные разработки проверять на себе. И я попрошу вас, Джон, пореже оставлять её одну, когда опыт доходит до финальной стадии. И повнимательнее относиться к тому, что вы пьёте и едите.

— Шерлок может мне подмешать то, что синтезировала сама?

— Не исключено. Нет-нет, не пугайтесь так, она гениальный химик и, скорее всего, не причинит вам вреда, — светски улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Тем не менее, кое-какая бдительность не повредит.

— Потрясающе, — помотал головой Джон, пытаясь свыкнуться с тем, что услышал. — Но почему вы ей это позволяете, Майкрофт? Она работает с опасными веществами, и если ещё и тестирует их на себе…

— Обычно она осторожна в дозировках. 

— И? — уточнил Джон, почувствовав, что Майкрофт что-то недоговаривает.

Ему пришлось ждать ответ больше минуты.

— У моей сестры мозг истинного учёного, Джон. Ей удаются уникальные препараты — стимуляторы, седативы. У неё четыре патента на спецсредства, применяемые сейчас для нужд разведки и спецназа… Шерлок отказывается официально работать на правительство, однако она передаёт нам результаты своих разработок. По этой причине правительство не отказывает ей ни в чём.

— Понятно… — кивнул Джон и усмехнулся: — Надо же… Я думал, она обычный психотерапевт. Пусть даже консультирующий полицию.

— У неё есть степень в области фармакологии, если вы об этом. К моему величайшему сожалению, для неё это лишь побочный интерес.  
*** 

В камере для допросов Шерлок провела полтора часа и по мере того, как агент повторял снова и снова одни и те же фразы, всё больше убеждалась в том, что может быть лишь одно объяснение сложившейся ситуации. В конце концов, она предложила следователю объявить перерыв и вышла в соседнюю комнату, где по-прежнему стояли Майкрофт с Джоном.

— Ну что, Шерлок? К какому выводу ты пришла? — полюбопытствовал Майкрофт, едва она переступила порог.

— К очень простому: он не притворяется.

— Вот как?

Джон озадаченно перевёл взгляд с Шерлок на Майкрофта и обратно.

— Вы сейчас о чём?

Шерлок подошла к письменному столу, на котором лежало дело Питера Уэста, и лениво полистала его.

— Ты читал? — развернувшись, уточнила она у Джона.

— Нет. Кто бы мне его дал?

— Питер Уэст, руководитель директората региональных контролеров МИ-6. Три недели назад таинственным образом исчез в разгар сложной операции британской разведки в Египте. Обычные поиски ничего не дали. Он не появлялся дома, не пользовался банковскими счетами. Мобильный телефон оставил на рабочем месте. Разумеется, его стали искать, рассматривая две версии. Не назовешь их, Майкрофт?

— Отчего бы не назвать? — с натянутой улыбкой кивнул тот. — Мы считали, что он либо убит, либо решил залечь на дно. Последнее сделать довольно сложно, поскольку понадобилось бы выводить денежные средства, а они у руководителей такого уровня под серьёзным контролем. Весьма серьёзным, Джон. По этой причине наши сотрудники стали искать его труп.

— Но нашли живого, — сказал Джон.

— Именно, — Майкрофт медленно прошёл по комнате, опираясь на зонт, и остановился рядом с сестрой. — Одна из наших секретарш случайно узнала его в помощнике продавца парфюмерного магазина. Она живёт в Ричмонде и, разумеется, сразу сообщила нам. Мы отправили за Уэстом своих людей, однако он никого из них не узнал, хотя, как минимум, с двумя проработал вместе больше десяти лет.

— Сделал вид, что не узнал?

— Как утверждает Шерлок, нет. 

Джон и Майкрофт посмотрели на Шерлок, которая довольно усмехнулась, потопталась на месте и уселась на стол рядом с папкой на Уэста.

— Продолжай, Майкрофт, — предложила она.

— Может, ты что-то пояснишь?

— Сначала ты расскажешь нам с Джоном, что вы предприняли. Садись рядом, Джон.

— Пожалуй, не…

— Садись! — Шерлок приглашающе похлопала правой рукой рядом с собой.

Джон с сомнением посмотрел на неё, на Майкрофта, затем — на часы и, решившись, печатая шаг, подошёл к столу и запрыгнул на него. На это Майкрофт только закатил глаза, качая головой.

— У нас тут серьёзное дело, — раздраженно напомнил он.

— Мы в курсе, — с готовностью кивнула Шерлок. — Ждём.

— Да, — подтвердил Джон.

Помолчав немного, Майкрофт смирился.

— Что ж, отвечая на твой вопрос, Шерлок, скажу, что мы доставили Питера Уэста сюда. Мы ждали, что он признается и объяснит своё поведение, однако все эти два дня он упорно называл себя Матео Росси, утверждал, что всегда был парфюмером, недавно переехал в Англию из Италии и не имеет никакого отношения к МИ-6.

— Может, это брат-близнец? — предположил Джон.

— У мистера Уэста не было братьев, однако мы провели анализ ДНК и сверили отпечатки пальцев. Это действительно Питер Уэст.

— Тогда он просто притворяется. 

— Очевидное умозаключение.

— Однако?

— Мы проверили его на полиграфе. Он говорит правду, утверждая, что является Матео Росси.

— Ваш детектор сломался?

— С другими людьми он работает корректно. Мистера Уэста мы проверили трижды с одинаковым результатом. Кроме того, на него не действуют угрозы, в том числе в адрес его родных. Он упорно считает, что не имеет никакого отношения к личности Питера Уэста.

— Поразительно… — развел руками Джон. — Тогда что? Амнезия?

— Наши медики внимательно осмотрели его. У него не было травм головы, в крови не обнаружено никаких препаратов, способных повлиять на его мозг. Заключение экспертизы сейчас в папке, можете сами посмотреть.

Шерлок молча покопалась в бумагах, вытащила нужный листок и протянула Джону. Тот внимательно вчитался в текст, отмечая, что показатели действительно в норме, и вернул документ Шерлок. 

— Тогда как же он?..

— …Поменял свою личность? — закончил за Джона Майкрофт. — Это вопрос, ради которого я пригласил сюда сестру. Шерлок, может быть, у тебя есть объяснение этого случая?

— Определённо есть.

— Ты выглядишь довольной, — отметил Майкрофт. 

— Очень. Ты нашёл для меня очень редкий клинический случай, Майкрофт. Пообщаться с человеком в этой фазе не удаётся практически никому. Обычно психотерапевты работают с такими людьми постфактум.

— С какими людьми? Что с ним такое? — спросил Джон.

Спрыгнув со стола, Шерлок прошлась по кабинету до стекла, у которого остановилась и, сунув правую руку в карман пальто, забинтованной левой указала на агента в соседней комнате.

— Взгляните на него. В разгар серьёзной работы важный начальник бросает всё и переезжает в другую местность. Он меняет фамилию и имя, нанимается выполнять то, чем никогда прежде не занимался. У него нет проблем с речью, с общей эрудицией, он помнит факты истории и географии, однако его воспоминания о новом себе очень коротки и фрагментарны. Ни у кого не возникает подозрений, что с ним что-то не так, однако это всё равно совсем другой человек, выдумавший себе новую личность. Как такое возможно?

— И как же? — нетерпеливо спросил Джон.

— Диссоциативная фуга.

— Прости? — слегка нахмурился Майкрофт.

— Оу! — в унисон с ним выдохнул Джон. — Блестяще!

— Диссоциативная фуга, — с готовностью повторила Шерлок. — Психическое расстройство под номером F44.1. Встречается у двух человек из тысячи, обычно имеет разовый характер и проявляется в том, что человек в момент сильного психологического напряжения бросает всё и уезжает куда подальше. Он полностью забывает своё прошлое, в том числе фамилию и имя, и начинает строить жизнь с нуля. Это способ психологической защиты от проблем на работе или, к примеру, связанных с разводом. Такое состояние обычно продолжается от нескольких часов до нескольких дней, реже — длится недели и месяцы. Выходят из него внезапно и, как правило, забывая то, что делали во время амнезии.

— То есть это пройдёт? — уточнил Майкрофт.

— Да. Можно попытаться ускорить процесс, называя его по настоящему имени и рассказывая реальную биографию. Сколько он проведёт в этом состоянии — неизвестно, зависит от того, насколько сложными были проблемы, от которых он вот так сбежал.

— Понимаю.

— Ну а мы закончили здесь. Идём, Джон. Дальше они явно обойдутся без нас.

И, застегнув пуговицы пальто, Шерлок первая вышла в коридор.  
*** 

— Это было потрясающе, — уже миновав рамку входа, сказал Джон. 

— Ты говоришь это вслух. 

Сбежав по ступенькам и остановившись у обочины, Шерлок подняла руку, чтобы поймать такси.

— Да, я знаю. Но ты зашла к ним в комнату, понаблюдала полтора часа и поняла, что у Уэста…

— Я поняла это за четыре минуты, — возразила Шерлок, поворачиваясь к притормозившей машине.

— Но… Но почему тогда ты оставалась там?

— Редкий клинический случай, Джон. Когда ещё я такой найду? Едем! — и первой залезла в кэб.

На Бейкер-стрит они заехали, когда уже сгустились сумерки. Поднявшись в гостиную, Шерлок скинула пальто и шарф, и села за стол к ноутбуку. Джон лишь порадовался тому, что мысль о химических экспериментах ей в голову не пришла, а когда часом позже поставил рядом с ноутбуком кружку чая и тарелку сэндвичей, то увидел, что Шерлок педантично заполняет таблицу своими наблюдениями за человеком с психическим расстройством F44.1. Судя по картинке на экране, она собиралась выложить это на своём сайте, не упоминая, разумеется, никаких имён.

Некоторое время Джон размышлял, не помешает ли Шерлок телевизор. Потом всё же включил его на минимальной громкости, на что она никак не отреагировала. Сэндвичи, правда, всё же съела, запивая их чаем, но не глядя ни на тарелку, ни на кружку.

В одиннадцатом часу Джон, досмотрев сериал, отправился спать. Он не стал проверять блог, испытывая лёгкое сожаление оттого, что не может рассказать о сегодняшнем деле. Оно было интересным, но, увы, касалось спецслужб. 

Погасив свет, Джон забрался под одеяло и закрыл глаза…

Позже он так и не смог понять, что заставило его проснуться. В доме было тихо, на мобильнике светились две двойки — 2:20 ночи. Но он всё равно нашарил тапки и, бесшумно ступая, спустился вниз. 

Джон остановился на пороге гостиной, часто моргая и привыкая к темноте. На полу у дивана он увидел Шерлок, сидящую, прислонившись к нему. Она беззвучно всхлипывала, обхватив колени руками, а рядом белел размотанный бинт, брошенный на груду коробок и пузырьков. 

— Господи, Шерлок…

Мигом оказавшись рядом, Джон плюхнулся на пол и обнял её за плечи. 

— Уйди.

— Шерлок, ну что ты…

— Ты должен сейчас спать.

— Перестань.

Преодолев слабое сопротивление, Джон развернул Шерлок и притянул к себе так, что её макушка оказалась у него под подбородком. И обнял, стараясь согреть, — её тонкая футболка и пижамные штаны явно не подходили для того, чтобы сидеть на полу. 

— Это совершенно необязательно, — попыталась возмутиться Шерлок, прижавшись щекой к тёплой пижамной куртке Джона.

— Не говори ерунды. Если хочешь знать, чего-то такого я ждал, и ты могла просто меня позвать.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы не мерзнуть в одиночку на полу. 

— Мёрзнуть вдвоём, конечно, умнее.

— Конечно, — спокойно подтвердил Джон, поглаживая её по спине. — Ты же из-за утра, да?

— Браво, Джон. Блестящая дедукция, — всё ещё всхлипывая, пробормотала Шерлок.

— Пытаюсь учиться у тебя, — улыбнулся Джон. 

— Ты дышишь мне в затылок.

— Я его тебе согреваю. Ты ещё долго держалась, Шерлок. Я ждал срыва днём. 

— Его могло совсем не быть, если бы я приняла что-то из своего.

— Своего? — Джон скользнул взглядом по коробкам и пузырькам. — Ну, нет. Это совершенно необязательно.

— Ты даже не знаешь, что там.

— И не хочу знать. Но я видел, из чего ты это делаешь, и мне достаточно. Ты же не хочешь навредить себе и своему гениальному мозгу?

— Это безопасно.

— Просто нет. 

— Это... Это тирания! — сердито хлюпнула носом Шерлок.

— Нет. Это моя обязанность как няньки.

— Что?! — от возмущения Шерлок даже отстранилась, чтобы заглянуть Джону в лицо. — Я сказала это, чтобы позлить Майкрофта, Джон!

— Тс-с!

— Мы соседи по дому и коллеги по работе. И только!

— Я знаю.

— Я взрослый человек, и не воображай себе, что ты можешь диктовать мне, чем мне заниматься, а чем нет!

— Само собой, — успокаивающе погладил её по плечу Джон. 

— И я всё ещё твой психотерапевт! А не наоборот. Что бы ты там себе ни вообразил! 

— Ты совершенно права, — покорно кивнул Джон, с откровенным сочувствием глядя в заплаканные глаза. — Если хочешь знать, я полностью согласен с тобой. 

— Точно? 

— Полностью, Шерлок. Совершенно.

— Хорошо.

Подозрительно посмотрев на Джона, Шерлок вытерла ладонью нос и отодвинулась подальше.

— Давай ты пересядешь на диван, — предложил Джон, вставая с пола, и протянул руку. — А я тут приберусь и заварю нам чай. Ну и поищу пластырь, раз тебе так плохо с бинтами.

— Там ещё оставался пирог, — негромко сказала Шерлок, всё так же пристально глядя на Джона, но всё же взялась за его руку.

— Я принесу. 

Джон выпрямился, помогая Шерлок встать, усадил её на диван, а затем взял со спинки стула плед и укутал Шерлок до самой макушки, невзирая на недовольное фырканье, крайне возмущенное выражение лица и содержательное: «Эй!».

— Ты замёрзла, вообще-то, — напомнил он и, собрав с пола лекарства, удалился на кухню.   
*** 

Ночное чаепитие успокаивающе подействовало на обоих жильцов дома 221б, подтвердив старую мудрость: «В любой непонятной ситуации заваривай чай». Они с ногами забрались на диван, каждый укрылся своим пледом (Шерлок предложила Джону взять себе такой в нижнем ящике на кухне, и Джон не хотел знать, как он туда попал) и в уютной тишине принялись запивать чаем поровну поделенный пирог.

— Похоже на студенческие годы, — заметил Джон.

— То есть?

— Ну, в смысле, сидеть ночами вот так, смотреть телевизор и есть что-то липкое в постели.

— Обязательно липкое?

— Нет, — он улыбнулся. — Но почему-то так выходило. Знаешь же, как это бывает.

— Не совсем, — коротко ответила Шерлок, ставя опустевшую кружку на столик у дивана, и Джону резко расхотелось продолжать эту тему.

— Слушай, то, что ты вот так… Тебе стало легче? Просто, я подумал: может, тебе и правда нужно что-то посерьёзнее. А я помешал…

— И поэтому ты подлил мне успокоительное в чай? 

— Я? Нет!

— Джон, ради бога… Я определяю на вкус три сотни препаратов, применяемых в психиатрии. Сказать, сколько капель было в этой кружке? Двадцать.

— Прости, — опустив голову, выдохнул Джон. — Я подумал, что так будет правильно.

— Возможно.

— И что тебе станет легче. Ты сможешь нормально заснуть.

— Скорее всего. 

Поерзав на диване, Шерлок поплотнее завернулась в плед. Джон помог ей подоткнуть край, избавившись от собственной кружки. Некоторое время они молча сидели рядом друг с другом, согреваясь и думая каждый о своём.

— Грег обещал позаботиться, чтобы этому Груману было несладко, — чуть повернув голову к Шерлок, сказал Джон.

— Значит, позаботится, — пожала плечами она.

— Он сломал нам стул.

— Негодяй. 

— Поцарапал стол.

— Мерзавец.

— Твою руку и шею, — Шерлок промолчала. — Ты сильно испугалась?

— Нет, Джон. У меня не было на это времени.

— Подожди. Но как же тогда?..

— Ты видел постреакцию. Отложенное осознание организмом того, какому риску он подвергся некоторое время назад. Неконтролируемое, психически обоснованное, жалкое.

— Ты не выглядела жалкой!

— Не надо лгать, Джон. Ты бы не стал меня жалеть, если бы это было не так.

— Я тебя не жалел, — быстро возразил Джон.

— Серьёзно? — недоверчиво посмотрела на него Шерлок.

— Да, — ответил он честным взглядом. — Я всего лишь решил, что ты замерзаешь на полу, и, на всякий случай, сравнил твою температуру с моей. Для этого, правда, мне понадобилось тебя обнять.

— Ещё скажи, что проводил эксперимент.

— Он самый! — обрадовался Джон. — Не всё же тебе опыты на людях ставить. Я тоже иногда хочу. Так что… ничего личного. Никаких эмоций, чувств, всего такого. Эксперимент, Шерлок. И только.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, старательно пряча улыбки, чтобы не испортить серьёзность момента. Затем Шерлок поднялась с дивана.

— Собираешься спать? — встал и Джон.

— Да. Ты выбрал сильный транквилизатор.

— В порядке того же эксперимента, — развёл он руками.

— Я поняла. Вероятно, этот опыт можно даже назвать удачным. 

Шерлок прошла мимо Джона к выходу из гостиной.

— Спокойной ночи, Шерлок! — пожелал он вдогонку.

— Спокойной ночи, Джон.

 

_Конец_


End file.
